Miles to Go Before I Sleep
by InspiredtoRead
Summary: What happens when the President can't sleep and gets tired of waiting!
1. Chapter 1

'**Scandal' Fic: Miles to Go Before I Sleep**

Miles to Go Before I Sleep

The pounding on her front door was oddly familiar but did nothing to ebb the annoyance that slowly began to build inside her. The accompanying sound of her mobile phone ringing let her know that whoever was at her door was not there by happenstance. Sighing deeply, Olivia got up and padded to the door, pausing only to pick up her offending phone. Shock from the name displayed on her phone was enough to stop her cold and cause her to momentarily stop breathing. _It's him._ She thought. _Why the hell is he at my door._ She drew in a few deep breaths, gathered herself and reached for the door.

"Good evening Ms. Pope. May I take a quick look around?" asked Eric who smiled sheepishly.

"Good –" she paused as she glanced over at her clock "_Morning_, Eric and sure come in."

She smiled briefly at the agent as he crossed the threshold into her apartment. She then squared her shoulders and turned to face the man, still in the hallway phone in hand, who had come to see her at this ungodly hour. He briefly met her eyes and then lowered his to the floor. She took that opportunity to study him as a million thoughts simultaneously ran through her head. _Cyrus was right, he's not sleeping. I love that sweatshirt. At least he has the decency to hang his head. I miss you._ The last thought caused her eyes to shoot up to his face in hopes that he hadn't somehow read her mind. She was surprised to find him staring intently at her. His eyes pinned her to her spot against the doorframe. They screamed at her, pleaded with her and longed for her. The intensity in his eyes caused her to take the tiniest of steps back. As she shifted she immediately realized her mistake and she watched his eyes take on a devilishly predator glint. In response she narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"All clear ma'am." Eric said as he rounded the corner of her hallway, startling Olivia and causing her lower her eyes and break whatever connection had formed.

"Thank you." She replied as she moved aside allowing him to reenter the hall and take up post on the side of her door.

She opened the door a little further as an implicit invitation for her guest to enter. She held her breath as he brushed past her as if somehow - if she wasn't careful - she could accidentally breathe him into her being. She steeled herself to be strong. As he turned to face her she turned to close the door and exhaled. _Lord give me the strength._

"Livvy" he whispered in greeting.

"Mr. President" she replied curtly as she turned to face him. "To what do I owe the pleasure at –- 4am in the morning?"

He looked momentarily hurt that she was addressing him so formally but then again what did he expect. He had all but declared war on her the past few weeks. They were both hurt and angry and not thinking rationally. _Clearly._ He mused as he thought of how tonight he had finally had enough and had to see her.

"I just –" he paused.

How would he make her see that he was sorry for everything? That he was tired of fighting with her. Tired of being on opposite sides. Tired of not being able to see her; talk to her; hold her. He was tired.

"I just –" he began again but was cut off by her voice.

"Fitz, you shouldn't be here. What the hell were you thinking?" She admonished.

At her words he sighed heavily and roughly ran his hand through his hair and down his face. As she watched him she couldn't help but think of how tired he looked but also about how this was probably what he looked like as a boy fighting sleep and no doubt raising hell for whichever nanny was tasked to put him to bed. She began to smile as she thought of him as a boy and raised her eyes to meet his. She watched as he watched her and her smile widened as she watched his form. In that moment, they were a sight to behold. Him – in the middle of the lion's den, and her – facing the man who had vowed to take her down. Yet there they stood, smiling at one another and allowing their connection to slowly heal the hurt caused by unspoken truths and angry declarations.

She cleared her throat and motioned toward the sofa. She took up the left most corner of the sofa and he chose to sit in the middle facing her. She placed a pillow between them as a buffer and chuckled at his raised eyebrow.

"So. Why are you here?" She questioned softly.

"I just, I don't know, Livvy. Things are so bad between us. And I didn't mean for it to ever get this far." He sighed as he leaned back against the sofa and laid his head against the pillow.

"Me neither" she confessed.

"I love you Livvy. I kno- I know you may not believe me but I'm trying to protect you here." He paused and sluggishly his eyes closed. "I just –"

His remaining words halted deep in his throat as he felt her fingertips gingerly brush across his forehead and her palm still and rest lightly on his cheek. With a mind of its own, a lone tear escaped his right eyelid and slowly rolled down his cheek and came to rest on her hand.

She watched as he closed his eyes and rest against her sofa. In that moment he looked so broken, hurt and exhausted. Before she knew what has happening she was reaching over and brushing an errant curl across his forehead. If the look of peace that took over his face at her touch didn't melt her, the tear she felt inside her palm was certainly enough to break her. Suddenly she didn't want to fight him anymore, didn't want to resist him anymore; at least not tonight. While holding her breath she moved closer to him and boldly wiped away the tears. He opened his eyes and stared at her. She smiled shyly and shifted her eyes from his glistening eyes to his mouth and back. He stayed still and didn't dare exhale as he watched her look at his mouth and lean forward. He closed his eyes as she gently pressed her lips to his. He tried unsuccessfully to stifle the moan in his throat but it had been too long since he had been so close to her. As she deepened the kiss his arms encircled her waist pulling her closer. He smiled as he heard her moan from the bodily contact. She slowly pulled back and licked her lips. He watched her closely and relished each moment he was able to observe her.

She opened her eyes and met his. The undisguised longing and hunger in his eyes took her breath away. This was what she missed the most. The simple moments when it was just the two of them alone in the world they created. No veiled glances or stolen touches, just their love on display for the other to see. She leaned in and pressed her lips fully to his. This time he took control and captured her lower lip. She pulled back, stood up and extended her hand. He took her hand and stood up as well. She led them to her bed and pulled back the covers.

"Shoes" she ordered.

He quickly discarded his trainers and looked at her expectantly. _Good boy._ She thought.

"When's the last time you slept Fitz?" she whispered as he hugged her close and nuzzled her cheek.

"I can't sleep without you." He murmured into her neck.

She pulled back slightly and gently ordered, "get in bed."

He obeyed and she crawled in after him. He molded his body to hers and placed a soft kiss on her collarbone as he rests his head on her chest.

"Sleep baby" she whispered into his hair. "Sleep."

"I love you, Liv."

"I know" she replied "I know." She felt his body relax and the tension left.

As she snuggled deeper she whispered, "I love you too" and joined him in slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone!

Ch.2 of Miles to Go Before I Sleep

The light tapping on Olivia's bedroom door served as a reminder that even during their most precious moments together, Olivia and Fitz lived on borrowed time. The sun had started to rise and it seemed as if with the rising of the sun so to rose their obligations and commitments. She smiled softly as she felt Fitz snuggle deeper into her as if he could somehow defy physics and occupy her space. She gently moved so that she could see his face and exhaled as she noted the look of pure peace that engulfed his handsome features. As much as she hated to wake him, Eric would be back at her door shortly and this time he'd be more insistent.

"Fitz" She whispered as she softly ran her fingers through his errant curls. He moaned in response and – with this eyes still closed – slowly began to smile. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her through half closed lids.

"Hey" He purred, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey" She responded.

"Why are you all the over there, come here" He growled as he pulled her on top of him.

Every part of her body was flush against his and she tried – but failed – not to blush as she felt his desire beneath her. She watched him watch her reaction to him and groaned as his smile widened. His expression grew serious as he stared deeply into her eyes.

"I miss this. You. Us." He whispered and he lightly drew circles on her back with his fingertips.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Tell me it's not over Livi," he begged. "Give me something to hold on to during the times when I can't see you, can't touch you, can't say your name."

She choked back the emotion that threatened to overtake her. As much as she wanted to look away and break eye contact, his eyes held her captive.

"Fitz, I uh" she began.

She looked down at her right hand that was covering his chest. She couldn't do what she needed to do while staring into his beautiful eyes. They did something to her, they made it hard for her to think, to breathe.

"Livi, tell m-, please j-just tell me."

"It's not over." She forced herself to say the words – for his sake.

She couldn't look at him. For the first time, she had lied to him. She gave him hope when she herself held none. She gave him a tether anchored not in reality but in fantasy.

"Look at me"

"No"

"Livi, look at me please."

"I can't." Her lower lip began to quiver.

He gently lifted her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. He saw pain, guilt, longing, love and desire swimming in her brown eyes and new that his reflect the same.

"This, you and me. We are not over." He stated slowly and forcefully. "I don't care if it's weeks or months from now before I see you again. We are not over. Olivia, we'll never be over."

"What if it's what I need?" She whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"You are my beloved." He whispered back and slowly leaned in to kiss her. "I cannot let you go."

She sighed against his lips as he whispered his final words. _I am my beloved's._ She thought as her eyelashes fluttered against his cheek.

She jumped slightly when she heard Eric's forceful knock.

"Duty calls." She stated calmly.

Fitz sighed and with heavy resignation began to move from under the covers. Once his shoes were on he turned to Olivia who had also gotten out of bed. He pulled her to him and kissed her with all the love and passion he felt for her. He immediately deepened the kiss as though it was his closing arguments and she alone held his fate.

"Our story, we don't end. We will never be over."

With a final hug and kiss, Fitz walked out of her bedroom and out of the front door. He knew she would doubt his words and he knew he was far from done in terms of convincing her to believe in the inevitability of them. But President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was nothing if not up for the challenge. She was his and he was hers – now and forever.


End file.
